


Poster boy |Emo Quartet

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Addiction, BDSM, Brendon/dallon/Ryan - Freeform, Cheating, Death, Drinking, I’ve always wanted to do very long tags, Kinda, M/M, Miscarraiges, Mpreg, Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, abortions, but like not, idk what to add next, im sorry, judgey Tyler, little verse, m/m - Freeform, mentally not ok Mikey, pacifers, past Pete/Mikey - Freeform, starving patrick, underage anything that has an age limit, youre gonna fucking cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: that one story in which that one guy fucks the other guy and tragic shit goes down.idk i'll make this intro better later.Dom/sub. Baby play? (I'm pretty sure that's not what it's called)  Little tendencies but not little verse.basically its an A/B/O story except.... i call it different.S, SD, DS, and D.this starts off so slow. i mean in my opinion none of the good stuff happens in the first chapter.Top x bottom x switchPete x PatrickRyan x BrendonDallon x BrendonRyan x Brendon x DallonFrank x GerardJosh x TylerPete x Mikey (underage. Consent. Past... maybe)WARNING!this story WILL havedeath, attempted suicide, self harm, bullying, substance abuse, and more.THANK YOUthis story is also on Wattpad. if found anywhere else please contact me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like I wrote this story completely backwards. I started at the end and I'm slowing working my way to the front. So some events and terms that are mentioned in this chapter and next few chapters (maybe idk) will be latter addressed.

"But mom"  
"No Trick. You can not go."  
"You're not being fair!"  
"Don't raise your voice at me young man"  
"Let me go!" He pulled his arm away before jumping out of the back seat. 

Ah. Yes Patrick stump. The first character in our story. The one who started it all. Young Patrick is only 15, but little did he know he had an affect on everyone.

But actually we should start a little bit before now.

/_\ 20 min ago/_\

Gerard laid in bed with his boyfriend Frank. They have been dating now for a few months now. After the incident at school and everything Frank pulled out a band it placed it around Gerard's wrists. 'Iero' In pretty cursive. And black. It even had a jewel in the middle of the O. And Gerard loved it. Gerard loved it a lot. he practically pounced frank when he opened the box. his smile was so huge. it had to hurt his face. but Gerard never showed any signs of pain. only love. yes love. because at 18 almost 19 years old, gerard felt as though he finally found someone.

frank watched gerards sleeping body. they were naked. scratch that. gerard was naked. frank had his boxers on. gerard giving the lame excuse of "but its too hot for any clothing" yet, this bitch was under the fucking comforter with his boyfriend cuddling him.

he was really trying to have sex in his bedroom. but frank replied with a solid "fuck no! thats not happening at your parents house." so Gerard settled for cuddles and nap time.

well nap time for gee. frank was trying to find a way to get rid of his problem without waking his lover up. 

dead cats! decapitated babies! broccoli! abandoned puppies! shit ton of broc-

Frank's phone rang interrupting the silence of the room. I swear I put this shit on do not disturb.

It was Gerard's mom.

"Hello" he groggily spoke.  
"Put Gerard on the phone."  
"Is their anything I can help you with Mrs. Way?"  
"Frank Anthony Thomas Iero, Jr. hand this goddamn phone to my disobedient child"

Oh fuck. No need to tell me twice.

He handed the phone to his hubby who had awaken when the phone rang.

And he could hear the shriek of his mother-in-law's voice from across the room. Clear as water.

"You left your brother outside to go fuck your lover!" Gerard pulled the phone away from his ear. God.

"Mom chill out. Mikey is a big boy."

"You did NOT just-"

And that was the end of it. All of hell was going to be brought upon him. He put her on speakerphone and then muted his side throwing the phone onto the bed beside him.

"Mhhhh she never stops"

"-and you have the audacity to-"

"Well you did just lock her baby outside"

"-your judgement was too clouded with lust to see the-"

"Oh come on. Her baby is a devil spawn!" 

"- You're never too old for a good ass whipping!"

Gerard's eyes go wide. 180 to 90 in mere seconds he sits up and quickly grabbed the phone and unmuted it. "What!"

"Don't worry baby, I'll fix your hearing problem. Give me fifteen minutes. you'll be able to hear everything I say."

"No! Mom, lets talk this out"

"We will talk, but just in a bit. Tell my son-in-law hes joining this talk too." and just like that she hung up.

Frank blinked a couple of times starring at the phone before laying back in bed.

"Well" frank sighs, "Can't say I didn't expect any repercussions"

"This fucking sucks!"

Frank pulled his husband into his arms and squeezed harder. and to be honest Gerard didnt mind getting in trouble by his parents at that moment. the best ting he could ever have was wrapped around him. no it wasnt the blanket.

That's when a Pebble hit the window. 

"My phone is dead! Let me back in!"

/_\ now/_\

Patrick jumped out the back of the car. It was a red light but it still was in the middle of the traffic. Why did he jump out? Good question. 

"Patrick Martin Stumph! Get your ass back in this vehicle!"

But Patrick wasn't listening. No not today. Call it being a rebellious teen if you wish. Anyway he walked away. 

As he walked farther away he heard the yells of his parents. But he blocked them out. He passed a glass bottle and out of pure anger and shit he kicked it. Into the street. It shattered into many pieces. 

And then he felt his hair being pulled. 

"Your mother will not feed you for 2 days Patrick. What is your problem?" His father spoke through gritted teeth.

"Ow!"

"Oh please this isn't as bad as trying to calm your mother down. I will NEVER hear the end of your fucking stunt Patrick. Why can't you just follow orders?"

He winced at a certain pull of his hair and then he was shoved into the back seat. 

As the chauffeur drove away another car pasted them zooming at high speeds.

 

 

 

The tire popped.  
And the car rolled.

 

 

 

The windows shattered.  
Glass everywhere.

 

 

 

There was blood.  
Cuts and scratches.

 

 

 

Coffee was spilled.  
Scattered paperwork.

 

 

 

The radio survived.  
Low classical music.

 

 

 

Two bodies on the ground.  
One DS and the other SD.

 

— —

882 words.


	2. Did you know arranged marriages still exists?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Yeah you! You don't remember what happened last chapter? I got you bro. 
> 
> Last time teenage Patrick threw a very teen like tantrum. Frank and Gerard's heads were clouded with too much arousal to realize their mistake. People died and Mikey may or may not still be outside. Boom! Now you're all caught up!

Hey you! Yeah you! You don't remember what happened last chapter? I got you bro. 

Last time teenage Patrick threw a very teen like tantrum. Frank and Gerard's heads were clouded with too much arousal to realize their mistake. People died and Mikey may or may not still be outside. Boom! Now you're all caught up!

——

/_\About 5 years later/_\

His bare feet rubbed roughly against the rigid cold death meter. Well it wasn't a death meter to be honest, but to Patrick you might as well call it God. This scale was the deciding vote between if he was allowed to eat today or if it was just water and maybe some juice. 

"Stand still" his father barked. Usually when it was just his father, things wouldn't be so rough. But his mother was coming back home today and his father was feeling a bit on edge. She went to Europe for a week to find Patrick a mate. Yep an arranged marriage.

"Oh dear god" his father says staring at the scale. Patrick focused his eyes on the number by his toes. 

138

"H-How? I've been feeding you all week and you gained 5 pounds" his father spoke slowly and to myself. "You gained 5 pounds... in a week... on my watch"  
So.... no food today. Damn.

"Oh. Ohhhhhh I'm fucked. I'm fucked Patrick and not even in the good way"

Patrick scrunched up his face in disgust. TMI.

"Don't give me that look! It's true! How do you think you got here Patrick? How do you think this works? Fuck! I'm the worlds worst sub ever! I can't even follow simple instructions." His father goes on and on and Patrick kinda stopped listening. Until his hair was being yanked and he was being led out of the bathroom and to his room. 

"I've made you fat. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Patrick." His father speaks softly. He then closes the door locking it from the outside.

Twenty year old Patrick sat on his bed staring at the poster that was huge facing his bed. It was him. When he was 16. He was bound with his limbs in an X. He was held by leather that wrapped around his neck, wrists, and ankles. His eyes were cast down and his face was pure arousal. He wore nothing but grey undies that barely covered his erection. Not like anyone could see it. Patrick was still too young to be able to him completely nude. So the editor wrote "Please"

At the very bottom of the poster in big blocky words was "For your every need"

Patrick stared at it squeezing his stomach. 

——

Pete stood shirtless looking out upon the busy City. He sipped his alcoholic drink slowly. He watched as cars stopped at the light down below and people with children hurried down the sidewalks. Teenagers on bikes and skateboards zoomed down the crowded sidewalks. And business men having serious conversations on their phones.

There was a knock on the door. Pete sighed.

Pete Wentz! An important character in our story if I say so myself. Look at that tattooed adorable bean trying to make since of his life.

"Good morning mr. Wentz."  
"Hey." Pete answers allowing the butler to walk in. Her name Casey. She wasn't Pete's Butler. But she did work for his parents. His parents who wanted him to come by the house for the day and yet... here he is halve naked at 10 in the morning. 

"Will you be getting dressed?" She asked. That was her way of saying 'get dressed'. Pete would know, he spent his high school years being bossed around by her. And by boss I mean passively aggressively being asked to do things. "Do you want to do your homework?" "Would you like to clean your room so you can hang out with your friends?" "Can you finish all of the vegetables?" God. So annoying.

Pete grunts in a response. Going around his apartment and throwing on random clothings.  
"Do you have a button up shirt?"

Pete rolls his eyes as he turns on his heels to go to this closet to find one.  
"How about dress slacks or khakis?"

The hangers screeched against the metal rod. One after another in search for "cassey-approved-pants."

"Maybe a bit of heat would make you look nicer, don't you think?"

"I think that I look find." Pete says completely done with Casey bullshit. 

"Ok" she smiles. She wore red lipstick that brought out her natural red hair. "But don't you think the shirt is a bit-"

"Fuck off casey. Damn"

"Oh" her hand found her heart after such aggressiveness the other showed her. The woman was branded with a SD on her neck.  
"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Would you like to drive or should I chauffeur you their"

"And have no way of leaving that god forsaken place? No."

Her smile dropped a bit.  
"Why must you use such vulgar words?"

"I do more than just use vulgar words" Pete replies as he grabs his eyes.

Casey watched as Pete left, slamming the door closed behind him.  
"Should have ironed the short boy" she says to herself. 

——

"It is 1"

That is what Pete is greeted when he walks through the front doors to his parents house.

"Yes I do believe it is" Pete says. He was supposed to be their by 12 on the dot. But Pete 'ran into traffic' and maybe 'got a flat tire' I mean '4 flat tires'.

"Come. Sit" his mother instruction. They sat in the dining area where brunch was being served. Yep rich people and eating while having important conversations. That is how Pete was raised. 

"Pete we are tired of your recklessness" his father tells him as soon as Pete decided he was going to put a slice of pancakes covered in syrup in his mouth. Damn this man sure knows how to ruin a meal.

Oh has he heard this story many times. 'You're such a disappointment. You don't do anything. You don't even try to settle down with someone' and more bullshit that Pete didn't want to hear.

"Oh have the conversation started ?" Pete asked with a fake smile on his face.

"So we're cutting you off" his father continues seriously. "You won't be supported by us anymore. We can't watch as our son wastes his life away"

"I'm 22. I'm not wasting away"

"You're not doing a single thing in your life. What are you trying to accomplish?"

Pete didn't have an answer. He was just angry with his parents.

"Of course we wouldn't just drop you off in the streets like some homeless guy." His mother spoke up. "Your father has arranged to give you five hundred thousand. And I have arranged for you to get married to a sub. Men is your preference right?"

"I don't even get to choose my own sub?"

"No. With whatever business you choose to pursue, you would look stronger and more dominant if you were accompanied by a sub."

"This is a nice sub. He's like the poster boy of all subs. To be honest, you're getting a good deal"

"What if I don't want him?" Pete challenged.

"This boy is a work of art. You rarely find subs like these nowadays. They are all tainted with independence or other naive thinking."

"I don't want a sub that doesn't think"

"I paid top dollar for him. You will marry him. And you will take excellent care of him."

——

"Dude you ran out of milk"

Pete laid on his couch as Supernatural played on the TV screen. He wasn't really watching. It was just on.

Tyler came over for the night. Cocky Tyler always managed to make Pete smile even for a little bit. he's always managed to do that, I guess that's why they are friends. Best friends. They've been together since elementary. Honestly people thought they'd marry each other... until they both were named dominant. 

"Hello?" 

"Yeah." Pete looks over to Tyler. 

"Are you traveling to a different world Pete? Because while you're there could you pick up some milk."

"I'll go to the store tomorrow, Tyler. Chill."  
Tyler plopped down beside the other eating dry Honey Nut Cheerios.

"It's just not the same" he says as he crunches on the tiny O's.

"Maybe it tastes off because it's my cereal" Pete reaches over to grab a hand full. But his hand was brought off course by an ear piercing slapping sound. "Yo!"

"You can go get your own." Tyler justifies his actions.

Pete rolls his eyes before looking back at the screen.

"What business will you choose?" Tyler asked referring to what Mr and Mrs wentz told Pete a few hours ago.

"I don't know"

"You're always judging people's musical talents"

"Ok no. You just can't sing Tyler"

"I can do whatever I wish to do!"

"And strumming a few notes on your ukeylay doesn't count"

"Man fuck you." Tyler threw some Cheerios at Pete who simply ate the deserted few. "Singing isn't my pasion anyway. But you would be good at it."

"Singing? Yeah no"

"No I mean, you know what sounds good and what doesn't. You could like create a record company or something"

"A producer?"

"Yeah, you could make all the big bucks."

"Hm"

And that is how Tyler planted a seed into Pete's head. Tyler and his cereal stealing, supernatural watching, can't hit a single note, ass made a multimillionaire company.

——

Patrick's father walked... sorry, burst into his room without knocking around 7 that night. 

"I'm heading to the airport to go pick up your mother" he said messaging his right hand with his left. "I shouldn't feed you but-" he stopped talking flexing his right wrist. He winced just a bit before looking at his son. "Well it doesn't matter right? Your mother will have a lot to say and I - eh- I don't want you to pass out on her."

Patrick got up and followed his father to the kitchen in which a sandwich stuffed with roast beef, swish cheese, and mayo was found on a plate.

"I can eat this?" Patrick asks staring at the food in front of him. His stomach growled wanting some calories inside of it. Drinking just water all day only gave his stomach false hope and make his bladder full 24/7.

"Yeah." His father replies walking out of the room in search for... well Patrick didn't know exactly. 

"Is this a test?" Patrick calls out walking around the table that held the precious carbs. 

"No" His father's voice rang out before returning down the hallway with a collar in his hand. Patrick knew what it was immediately and looked at his father dead in the eyes. Or at least tried. The older male avoided looking at his son.

"What are you doing?" Patrick asks.

"I'm... planning ahead" was the reply that Patrick got. 

"My gaining weight has nothing to do with-"

"Thanks baby but that's not how she's going to see it." His father cut him off.

His fingers rubbed against the smooth outer side of the collar. This collar in particular would send out shock waves against whoever wore it. His mother would make his father wear it whenever he disappointed her greatly. I guess this would count as a great disappointment...

"Go one. Eat." His father encourages. "Just make sure you clean up. I don't want their to be traces of food left when your mother gets home"

And just like that his father left the house.

——

Mrs Stump greeted her husband by simply patting his head. His hair was her favorite part about him. Easy to pull when she was displeased and easy to scratch softly when she praised him. Simple and easy.

"I do believe that I found the right man to dominate our son" she practically was beaming with excitement.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." She took her husband's hand and proceeded to walk toward their vehicle. "They are willing to pay so much."

He smiled a fake smile. No more Patrick? 

"You don't have to fake your happiness with me baby. I know you'll miss him"

"Yes I will."

"He'll be in good hands. Don't worry." She looked into the windows of the vehicle and didn't see a chauffeur. "Oh. Someone wanted to be a big boy today and drive?"

He nodded while handing her the keys. He went and sat in the passenger seat as she placed her suitcase into the trunk. As she made her way to the driver's seat she saw a shiny ocean blue circular object in the backseat.  
That's weird. why does it look like...?  
She drove home and didn't say a thing about the collar she saw in the back seat. Instead she talked about the family that wanted Patrick to marry their son. She even talked about what they can turn Patrick's room into once he left.

She turned off the car in front of the door and looked over to her husband. She ran her thumb across his cheek then up the back of his ear. With a tight grip she pulled on his hair enduring a Yelp from the male.

"What have you done to believe that the punishment collar should be used?"

"He gained 5 pounds. It was a complete accident!"

"5?"

"I'm sorry"

She let go of him before opening the door. "You are useless"

——

2265 words

I hope that didn't confuse you guys to much 😬😬😬

Also I swear Patrick's parents and their little troubles are kinda important.

Oh I'm doing a double update!!! You'll just get it when I get off this plane ✈️


	3. It tastes like blue, sir.

Now listen up fucker, I'm going to need you to start remembering what happened last chapter. Shit.

Last chapter Patrick gained weight putting his father in a panic. Pete's parents told him he was getting cut off and that he's in an arranged marriage.

 

—— 6months later if y'all cared——

So Tyler's idea on starting a record company wasn't that bad of an idea. And by not that bad of an idea I mean Pete was pretty successful. He even had a partner... kind of.

"Mr. Wentz I found a band"

"Ryan just call me Pete."

Pete hired Ryan about a month ago. And Ryan has such a good ear that he should be co-ceo however... Pete is the one with the money. And Ryan just happens to have a good ear. Not like Pete throws around his money or anything. Or at least not in front of Ryan. 

"Well I found this band that's pretty good. You should check them out"

They walked down a hallway. Pete was actually on his way to assist on a record.   
"You handle it" Pete says not really having the time for it.

"What?" Ryan breathed out in shock. He's been doing this for a month. And to be honest he was just following Pete around because it was Pete's company with Pete's name plastered over everything. Like what if Ryan produces shit and Pete doesn't like it?

"I like your style. You won't deliver trash, you've proved that to me. You found the band you produce the band"

"Wait... are you serious?"

"Yes Ryan." Pete replies slightly annoyed before walking away.

2 hours of working. Dont get Pete wrong, he actually enjoyed his work, but if this band complains about his technique one more god damn time he might get charged with murder. 

"Hey come back next Tuesday. We'll finish up then" Pete says trying to end his work day as quickly as possible.

Once the band left Pete went out and plopped onto the couch in the main entrance. He pulled out his phone. 6pm. Great. He was getting married in 19 hours. Arranged marriages yay... :/

He stared at his phone for what seemed like an eternity.  And then Ryan walked out of his studio room.  
"Oh hey"

Pete simply grunts. Ryan knew Pete was having a hard time... he just didn't know what it was about.

"I can lock up if you'd like" Ryan suggested trying to make Pete's night a bit easier.

"You know, doms get this repetition of not caring. They also aren't soft, instead they are hard as a rock. Yet you keep telling me you aren't covering up an S on your neck."

"I'm all Dom" Ryan says getting a bit annoyed. To be honest he was tired of being asked if he was a dom. Like wtf? Did he have to get it circled in a neon green tattoo?

"Just because I'm a bit soft doesn't mean I won't tell you off" Ryan looked him in the eyes.  
And they stare at one another forever.

"I like you" Pete says getting up and pulling out his keys to lock up. "Let's get wasted so I don't have to think about getting married"

"Wait what?"

"Yes arranged marriages still happen. Come on"

And just like that Ryan was going to a bachelor party.

——

When Ryan was dragged outside by Pete they were met with another man. Ryan didn't know him.

"You are so slow Pete" he said.

"Hey Tyler" Pete greets with an eye roll. He got into the front seat leaving Ryan to get into the back.

"Who's this? He looks like he'd have the most beautiful moans" Tyler laughs.

"This is Ryan. We work together. Ryan meet Tyler my best friend since elementary school."  
They exchanged hellos. And then Tyler started to drive. 

"We have to pick up Josh."  
"Josh is his husband."

——

They walked down the street a little way from their destination. 

"-All he ever talks about is this barista." Tyler complain. He had shades on. Well all of them had shades on. 2 of them in suits and one of them in a blazer. "Legit feels as though he'd dump me for a sub. Which is unrealistic"

"Seems realistic to me. But it just sounds as though Josh found himself a best friend" Pete tells his best friend.

"No. He's my best friend. This barista guy needs to find another best friend. Ryan are you up to the challenge? I want my baby back."

"Your baby never left you. He just wants his macho drink thingy. Let Ryan find his own love. We don't even know if Ryan prefers guys" Pete dismisses the situation.

"Guys are nice" Ryan spoke with no emotion.

Tyler opened the door to a local cafe. Ryan has never been here. For starters coffee wasn't his preferred drink.

Tyler took off his shades and walked over to a table in the corner, the other two in tow. He kissed a dyed red head on the cheek totally interrupting the conversation he was in the middle of with another guy. A guy with the world's biggest smile. Like the sun had competition with this guy. No this guy was the fucking sun.

"Hi baby" the guy with red hair spoke. I guess it's Josh??? "Brendon was just telling me a funny story"

"Yeah I bet he was" Tyler says. Fake smile and judgy eyes.

"Hey Josh, Brendon" Pete says pulling up a chair. Ryan followed suit.

"Hi~ Pete. You know you'd be the PERFECT candidate to get my parents off my ass."

Brendon says taking a sip of his... Macho Something.

"Sorry Urie. I'm already taken."  
"Josh this is Ryan. He works with Pete." Tyler informed his husband.

"Hello~ Ryan. That's a nice name. I'm brendon"

"Thank you. Your name is okay"

"So are you free tomorrow?" Josh asks Brendon.

"Nope. I've got to work. It's an all day event."  
"Speaking of work..." Tyler says taking a sip of Josh's mocha. 

"Nice seeing you Brendon" Pete says wanting to get on with the rest of his night. He stood up Tyler quickly following, grabbing Josh's hand. Because he'll be famed if he allowed that little whore taint his Joshy for one more second.

"Bye guys" Brendon says giving a small wave from where he sat. Ryan looked at the others smile. 

"May I see your neck?" He asks as policy as possible. He remembers Tyler saying that Brendon was an S but he wanted to make sure himself. Some S/Ds and D/Ss liked to apply makeup on their necks to cover up a letter. Why? Because some doms didn't want to hassle with a S/D. They were hard to control and dominate. Most doms just wanted it easy, with no hassle. That wasn't Ryan, he just wanted to know what he was getting into.

"Anything for you, darling"  
Ryan has to refrain from rolling his eyes. Was that comment necessary?

And sure enough, behind the scarf that Brendon was wearing was a S. There wasn't a single sign that make layer upon the fair skin. 

"I'm paying you to work not chat Urie!" The manger spoke coming out from the back office.

Brendon batted his eyes and quickly turned a bit red. "I've gotta go. Bye Ryan"

——

The place was off the hook. Guys EVERYWHERE. To be honest this wasn't Ryan's scene. He'd rather sit at home and read about this chaotic lifestyles through fanfics and pornhub. Not live it. But Pete was getting married. An arranged marriage at that, so why not. Why not this one time he step out of his hobbit hole and experience a club. 

"First three rounds on me" Pete announces over the loud music.  
Tyler was dragged to the bar by Pete and Ryan followed suit. 

It tasted like blue. Yeah... Ryan realized what he said.... but if blue had a taste it'll be that small shot glass of ocean blue. 

"Your guy is here" the bartender told Pete.  
Pete smiles and drank another blue.   
Pete looked at his 2 friends (yes Ryan is a friend now. Fight me.) and saw that they were having a good time. They wouldn't notice if he just happened to slip for a bit.

He made his way to the door and he was met with a boy.

"You're allowing this guy in?" Joe asks. He was the bodyguard. Joe didn't look like he'd be a bodyguard type of guy but don't let that fuck you over. Joe will take you out. Joe worked at multiple places like dance clubs bars strip clubs... Basically any place that'll need a bodyguard to keep underage people out.

"Come on Joe you know me" 

Mikey fucking way. But everyone just knows him by Mikey. You guys remember when Gerard and Frank locked this little dude out the house 5 years ago? You know... and his parents died? Well here is Mikey now. Two weeks short of 17 with eyeliner on.

"I know that you don't have a sign on your neck so your little fake ID isn't about to do shit. So without an adult with you, you can't get in" Joe says matter of factly. He then turned to Pete eyebrow raised. "You want him or not?"

 

"I~ don't know" 

"Please Pete!" Mikey really wanted in. Like what else is he suppose to do at 10pm on a Friday? Pete grabbed Mikey's hand and Joe let the younger one through. 

"Look who'ved managed to slither their way in here" Tyler greeted Mikey. Ryan noticed that this noticeably young man was attached to Pete. But the blue was getting to his brain and soon the music masked all reasonable thoughts.

Dance time.

Ryan's thoughts were in a haze but somehow they manage to take a taxi to Pete's apartment. As soon as they got in Pete and his little guy friend dipped into the bedroom leaving Ryan and Tyler in the living room.

"Who's the guy?" Ryan asks as he tried to gracefully sit down on the couch but ended falling down upon it.

"Oh just a kid" Tyler says nonchalantly. He was in Pete's kitchen looking for the Cheerios. 

"What?" Did Ryan ears have a drink too? Because kid means not legal.0

"Yeah this kid has a fucked up backstory. I don't think anyone cares where he is at night." Tyler continues. He then grabbed a couple of bottles of water and trudged over to the couch. "I know what you're thinking Ryan." 

"How the hell would you know what I'm thinking?"

Tyler rolls his eyes. This dude can't hold his liquor. "Look, tell me all you want about how fucked up that is when you're sober Ryan. In the meantime rest your head on my lap"

"Nat's weird"

Tyler wasn't having it. They were all too wasted to drive anywhere. And to be honest he wanted his Josh near him so they could cuddle.Cuddles would be so nice right now. But Josh isn't here to lay on this couch with him. But if he could convince Ryan...

"But your tired"

"Mm not that in...toxIcated" Ryan was having a rough time using big words.

"Ryan I know you're tired"

"I'm not a fucking sub! I'm tired of people undermining my dominance!"

"Alright! Shit, calm down." Tyler grabbed the box of cereal and sat on the other couch.  
There was a few seconds of silence until Ryan lifted his head off the cushion of the couch.

"Are you eating cereal without milk?"

"Yes. Do you want some?"

"No!" Ryan was obnoxiously loud taking great offence that he was being offered cereal without milk. "There isn't any milk with it!"

"Ok Ryan. Go to sleep."  
Tyler looked back to his phone in annoyance. It's not his fault Pete never buys milk. Shit!

Ryan snuggles into the couch getting comfortable in his position. "Who eats cereal without milk? Crazy" he mumbled.

Meanwhile in the other room. 

(All shit here we go. Hopefully I didn't ruin this kinky shit for y'all.  
Petekey sex. The woohoo of Mikey Way and Pete Wentz. You've been warned.)

As soon as they got back to Pete's place Pete and Mikey immediately left the other two.  
The door was kicked closed by Pete who messily kissed the younger boy. 

They were both drunk. Well Mikey was a bit tipsy from the one drink that Pete allows him to have... and the other two that he begged Tyler for. But shhh! Pete doesn't know.

"Can you tie me up today?" Mikey asks as he lays down on the mattress with Pete connected by the hip. They've done the kinky sex only a few times. Mainly because when Pete is more orientated with his surroundings he denies Mikey the kinks which makes Mikey sad. But other nights, like tonight, when he doesn't give a fuck on how his actions would affect the younger one in the future he goes through with the request. The request that he gets asked every time.

"I don't know baby" Pete ran his hand under the others shirts. Quickly taking the shirt off and then attacking Mikey's neck with his teeth.

"Please" Mikey whispered.

Pete's teeth felt great on his neck and he'd die if it stopped but this wasn't what Mikey wanted.He wanted to be tied up and fucked recklessly. "Puh-pete~" a whine escaped the younger mouth.

Pete pulled back. He couldn't deny Mikey's whine. "Ok but you've gotta show me how bad you want to." That's when he stood up and started undoing his fly. Mikey completely understood what pete meant. He rolled onto his knees and took over the action of taking Pete out.

With Pete in his hand Mikey looked up at pete with the world's biggest smile on his face. "I want it really bad" he slowly moved his hand up and down Pete. Well if he thought teasing Pete was a way to get what he wanted then he was mistaken.

"I can't tell"

At that moment Mikey took Pete into his mouth. He licked the tip with his tongue like a child with ice cream. And slowly he fully engulfed Pete's dick into his mouth. 

Every fucking inch. This Mikey guy knew what he was doing. And his haze of drunken awareness Pete had the most amazing blow job ever. Mikey moaned with Pete occasionally sending vibration from the back of his throat to the tip of the penis. 

Mikey looked up making eye contact as he bobbed his head back and forth with pleasing eyes.

Pete grabbed Mikey's hair pulling him off his dick.

"Alright, I want you to strip but keep your undies on"

Pete walked into his walk in closet to go get his rope. 

Coming back he found Mikey laying on his back casually rubbing his hard on. Pete removed the others hand from his dick.

"Red, yellow, or green light Mikey"   
"Green light! Green light! Green light!"

Pete couldn't help but smile. He grabbed both arms and brought them toward the headboard. "Your honestly too excited for this. Good thing you're unable to touch yourself."

He scraped his fingernails down Mikey's torso. All the way down to the underwear. Wait a second... 

He rubbed his thumb against the material that held on right to the others body.

"How'd you get this?" Pete asked referring to the baby blue jockstrap."You may look of age but your neck says otherwise."

"I have my ways" 

"Oh so you're not gonna tell me. Ok. But watch out. Some people don't have any boundaries and will-"   
Pete twisted Mikey's legs to the side exposing his bottom. And in 2 quick motions landed 2 spanks upon it. "Touch what they shouldn't touch."

"Ah!"

"Mhmm yeah that stung didn't it? But other people don't like being provoked by little boys in tight jockstraps."

"Am I provoking you?"

"Yeah you are" Pete rubs his hand in the inside of Mikey's thigh. Mikey wiggled underneath the soft touch that felt like a tickle, but not the tickle that made you laugh hysterically begging for the other to stop. This tickle was light, nearly touching his skin like a ghost. This tickle basically made Mikey beg for him to continue.Obviously you don't know Mikey because he wouldn't beg if the worlds fate depended on it. So he moaned...  in a begging kind of way. Like those whimpers dogs do.... A lot of that. The ghost touches caused his member to take full form inside his jockstrap. Almost like an art, no a masterpiece. And Pete made it happen with a simple rub. 

"You make me wanna take you right now." Pete says getting off the younger one. "Your little whimpers begging me... what am I going to do with you?"

And then a thought passed through his mind Pete walked into his closet again. He needed more condoms because his drawer was out. Safe sex is the best sex.

Mikey watched Pete disappear and took this moment to play with what was being deprived of Pete's touch. In complete desperation he rubbed his legs together. It felt so good that his eyes slipped closed. He was supposed to be keeping them open for watch of Pete. He failed obviously succumbed to the over powerful feeling of trying to get his rocks off.

His legs were suddenly pushed part. "You're gonna have to stop touching yourself, Mikey"

"Mmm sorry"

"No you're not." Pete replies quickly shaking his head. His thumb rubbed the needy appendage. And Mikey did his begging act. And by begging I mean louder moans.

"Puh- Pete"

Writhing underneath the older male for a good minute. And honestly Pete would do this all night long however... he was scheduled to be married within 12 hours. But edging Mikey would be fun for Pete at least. But to Mikey it'll be complete tourcher.

Pete stopped and reached into his bedside drawer for lube. He slathered it all over his fingers getting them nice and slippery. And then tightly tapped Mikey's entrance. 

"Traffic light"  
"Green"

He pushed in one finger slowly to give Mikey time to adjust to the intrusion of a finger. Not like Mikey needed the delicacy. They've been fucking for almost a year. He now had two fingers in. 

"Tell me something that you want tonight Mikey. What would you like me to do? It can be anything."

"Fuck me"

Pete smirks and reaches for a condom while he still had a hand fingering Mikey. He places the condom wrapper to his mouth to tear it.

"Stop" Mikey says. Pete froze all actions. He didn't even get the condom open.

"Traffic light"  
"Green"

"Well what's wrong?" Pete asked a bit confused.

"I-I want to feel you. Just you"

Pete stared at the boy underneath him. He looked him dead in the eyes. Was this a joke?

Mikey felt as though he was going to get a negative response. And he really didn't want that because he was frustratingly hard and still in his undies and he knew Pete was hard. "Pete I've always dreamed of it inside me. Fucking me senseless. You told me I could ask for anything."

Pete dropped the condom and pulled out his fingers flipping the boy onto his knees. Just this once will he practice unsafe sex without his partner.

"I'll fuck you but you did touch yourself with out permission. Twice." Pete said applying lube to his dick. "As punishment you aren't allowed to cum. At least not without my permission. Can you handle that Mikey?"

"Yes"

Pete slowly pushed in. Once again with a lot of delicacy. But it wasn't like Mikey could complain or anything. He wasn't allowed to cum because he's been bad. Now he's balancing on his hands and knees while his hands are tied in front of him, his dick still trapped in his jockstrap and his ass slowly being pounded by Pete Wentz. 

Mikey voiced small moans with his mouth hung open as Pete gradually went faster.

"You want to touch yourself really bad don't you Mikey?"  
"Uh huh" 

"But you can't because I have control over your body tonight. I could stroke your mini sized cock. Make you cum in your underwear."  
"Oh Pete"

"You'd love that. Look at you tied up. Begging me to fuck you. Raw. What would your friends and family think? Good boy Mikey sucking dick like a five star whore and taking it up the ass like a porn star." 

Mikey moaned with every thrust inside him. And it drove him crazy that his dick was getting none of the action.

"T-touch me" 

It wasn't supposed to be an order. No sir it wasn't. But it kinda just came out that way. Even if it was studered out.

"You're giving orders now little boy?" Pete ran his left hand up Mikey's back and into his hair where he gripped the strands tightly. His right hand landing a few spanks to his ass. 

"No sir sorry sir" 

Sir? That's a bit new. Maybe because Pete has never told Mikey he couldn't cum. Or maybe because Pete was fucking him raw. Who knows. Anyway it brought Pete closer to the edge.

"What do you want Mikey?"  
"I want to cum sir"

Pete liked this new word. "I do not give you permission."

A whine comes from the others mouth as he rocks his hips back. "Please sir?"  
"No. You've been naughty today. You do not have permission."

"S-sir?" Mikey studdered out.

That did it for Pete. Mikey felt the warm string shoot inside him and it took all of his strength to not cum along with Pete. No cumming because Pete says no. 

Pete had stopped thrusting and now was just inside Mikey. However Mikey continued to rock backwards. 

"Pete" he says over and over sometimes throwing in an occasional "please sir" . Basically pudding in Pete's hands.

"Naught boys don't get rewards" Pete says rubbing circles in Mikey's back.

"Nuh! Ah!" Mikey breathes rapidly. And that brought a smile to Pete's face. The poor boy couldn't even properly disagree. He was lost in orgasm desperation.

Pete reached around and into the waistband slowly pumped Mikey's aching cock. A few pumps and Mikey felt the small cramp in his abdomen. But Pete hasn't given him permission yet! 

"Peh! Puh!" Mikey tried saying Pete's name but was overwhelmed.

"Cum for me Mikey" Pete says calmly. And cum is what Mikey did. In a whine/ scream Mikey came. 

Pete took that moment to untie the younger one. Mikey's eyes started to droop. However Pete couldn't let him fall asleep yet.

"Traffic light"  
"Green"   
Pete then cuddled Mikey and they fell asleep.

...

It was now 4 and Tyler was 100% sure that Pete and Mikey were done doing the woohoo. He got off the couch and walked into Pete's room. 

It was cute. Mikey snuggled up in Pete's arms as they both were naked. 

But all cute things die. 

"Mikey wake up" Tyler shook the boy awake. "Its 4 go home"

Tyler helped the other get dressed and find his way outside. Once outside Tyler did a quick look at Mikey to make sure he was okay.

"Does anything hurt?"

"No" Mikey replied with an eye roll. Tyler does this every time.

"Listen, you and Pete are over do you understand? Go to college or something. Anything but this Mikey."

"What do you mean 'over' ?"

"As in he has other responsibilities now. Here" Tyler handed over 300. It was a bit more than usual. Tyler didn't have to pay Mikey, he just preferred to. "Have an adventurous life Mikey but keep it safe"

And with that Mikey watched the door closes in front of his face. 

Safe? Ha if only he knew.  
——  
3974 words  
Did you guys like the smut? It was my first one.   
Also I double updated because I wasn't sure where to stop the 2nd chapter. Originally it was all together and it came out to almost 6k words. 😬 the smut taking up 2k.

Anyway let me know what you think of this story


	4. Mr. and Mr. Wentz

Oh, Hi. Cj here. Oh you want me to tell you what happened last chapter? Ugh, fine. But you've gotta start remember, ok?

Pete started a record company thanks to the idea from Tyler. Ryan works for Pete and got sucked into going out for drinks. There's a guy name Brendon, he's Josh's friends and kinda cute. Tyler isn't down for the new friend. Oh, and Pete did the woo hoo with Mikey.

——

Ryan woke up to knocking at the front door.

This... wasn't his house. Oh yeah, Pete.

He rolled off the couch blanket still wrapped around his body and he opened the door. 

It was a lady dressed in a pants suit.

She gave him a distasteful look.

"Hm. You must be one of Pete's play things"

Oh. I mean no hate, the blanket was covering his neck so she couldn't have known what Ryan was. And Ryan wasn't about to lose his shit over some small comment. But I mean you don't have to be rude to subs like that, damn.

"Did you need something?" Ryan asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes. Pete Wentz."

Ryan nodded and began to close the door before-

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Sorry, play things don't let others play things in" Ryan quickly closed the door after hearing the woman gasp.

——

When Patrick woke up he was met with bright lights shining into his eyes. Yep his parents decided to barge in again. It's almost like a closed door means open 24/7. Patrick was immediately instructed on what to wear and stuffed into a limousine. He spent the whole ride looking out of the window wondering who's he'd be married to. He wondered if he would have to live the rest of his life the way he's living right now.

On the upside, at least he'd be use to it.

——

Pete was awoken by Ryan.

"Hey there is a lady at your door" Ryan speaks shaking Pete. Tyler rolls over from in the sheets.

Ryan found it weird that Tyler who supposedly was a dominant found comfort in being spooned. It like denied all rules to the dominant / submissive rules. And he wasn't sure why Pete participated in the odd act.

"Pete wake up sleepyhead. Your worst nightmare is at the door" Tyler says untangling himself from Pete's arms and the sheets.

Pete grunts not wanting to wake up.

"Ryan help me shove him out of the bed"

"No" Pete says into the pillow.

The doorbell rings again.

"Then get up."

Pete eventually got up. And answered the door and allowed Casey inside. He was then bossed around to get dressed. And so on.

Somehow they all ended up in the bathroom at the same time. Away from Casey.

"I swear I'm going to kill her"

"Not a good idea. Trust me" Tyler says splashing water onto his face. Ryan was brushing his teeth with one of the million pairs that Pete has boxed away in his closet. I guess Pete is always housing some fella.

Pete leaned against the door.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today" He says.

"Why not?" Ryan asks. "Everyone gets married or at least something close to it."

"Because Pete here is a player. Dude fucks you once then dips. Unless of course it's Mikey"

"Hey we don't talk about him" Pete objects.

"I mean I thought if you were to marry anyone it'll be Mikey. You enjoy his company way too much."

"That's because he begs me to fuck him"

"Wait the guy without a sign? Isn't he underage" Ryan asked, remembering the night before.

"Yeah... but it's ok. I'm not rapeing him. I swear"

"He hasn't even gotten his sign yet"

"I know. But he keeps initiating the actions. And he's super smart about it. He does it when I'm drunk."

Ryan spit out the foamy toothpaste.

"Stop judging me. I know it's wrong. Trust me I know."

"But it's over now because you're getting married." Tyler says.

"Yes. It's over."

There was the awkward silence until Ryan said, "but the sex was good?"

The room was then filled with moans from the other two. "Yes"

——

His mother stepped out of vehicle, standing tall in her high heels. She walked to the other side of the limousine and opened the door. Smiling down she reached her hand out for her son.

"Come on Patrick. Everyone is waiting on you"

As if that made Patrick feel better.

He stepped out and onto the curb. His mother closing door. In that moment his father reached up to smooth Patrick's hair. Until his mother smacked his hand away.

"I swear onto any god willing to hear if you find a way to ruin this ceremony I will skin you alive. Do you hear me?" She spoke such violent words to his father who only nodded and looked down.

And then as if nothing happened she laced her arm with Patrick and began walking up the stairs of the church.

Inside was people Patrick did not know. But he smiled anyway. His groomsman was a guy with red dyed hair. Patrick didn't know him either. As Patrick and his mother walked down the isle his father walked several steps behind them, keeping his head down.

"I do" Pete spoke looking Patrick in his eyes. The eye connection broke when Patrick looked away. To the ground. To his father. To his mother. To anything but the man in front of him.

"And do you Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump take Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III as your dominant and loving husband?"

"I-I do"

"Do you both accept to love each other through heaven and hell, sickness and wealth, arguments famine and children?"

"I do"

At that moment Peter was given a ring to slide on Patrick's left hand. And the red head behind Patrick gave him the ring to slide onto Peter's hand. The priest guy then asked Patrick to assume the submissive position. In this case because it was formal, the submissive was expected to get on his knees and look toward the ground. Which Patrick did. And at that moment Peter was given a collar. It was plain black, nothing special about it.

And then the words were spoken.

"I now announce you husband dominant and husband submissive."

——

"He's not that bad" Pete says as soon as he got a chance to get with Tyler and Ryan. Yeah he invited Ryan last minute.

"Oh come on Pete. Stop thinking of the worse. You're married to him now" Tyler says, trying to calm his friend down.

"He looks a bit lonely, " Ryan says peeking a glance at the submissive groom. "His parents didn't invite anyone of his friends?"

"I don't know. It's an arranged marriage. I didn't really have a choice of anything here except for you guys."

Josh walked up with drinks in his hands. Not like he needed to. Their were workers all around offering hand foods and drinks.

"What if you introduce us to him. I can be his friend!" Josh exclaims. He bounced a bit having his collar bounce too. All of the married subs had a collar around their necks. It was a formal event it's like one of the unspoken rules.

Pete handed his untouched drink to Ryan, who happily drank it. Josh didn't bring him a drink. Kinda rude but I guess he only has two hands... still! It was quite rude.

"Hi, Patrick" Pete greets sitting down beside the other. "I'm Pete. And I am NOTHING like our parents"

Patrick nods. And simply just says "hi"

"Would you like to meet my friends? I promise they won't bite."

He took the blondes hand and lead him over. And Patrick just allowed this to happen because I mean... wtf is he going to do? Lol protest?

"Everyone Patrick"

"I want to skip the awkward beginning and just be friends already!"

"Josh. Chill." Tyler says quickly. "I'm Tyler, this guy's friend since the womb."

"I'm Ryan. A co worker"

"Hi. I'm Patrick"

"It's time to cut the cake" someone announces.

"I wonder what flavor cake it is?" Josh grabs Patrick's arm really excitedly. And Patrick smiles. To be honest this Josh guy was being a bit annoying however he made things less awkward in a way.

The cake was huge. Biggest shit Patrick has ever seen. Pete sliced a piece off for Patrick and at that moment Patrick knew he had a problem.

His mother would NEVER let him eat such a sugary substance.

He looked over to her and she simply nodded.

Why'd she give approval if for 20 years she denied it to him?

That didn't matter at the moment because Pete was waiting for them to feed each other. The fork was brought to his mouth from the hand of his new husband. 

It was... sweet.

Moist?

Amazing ok.

"Mmm" Patrick says with a smile. He turned his dazzling smile to the crowd as pictures were being snapped.

Patrick actually wanted more of it. But then he pictured his mother's face. Such disappointment painted upon her pale skin. That image will always be engraved in his brain. "You'll be fat Patrick! No one wants a fat Submissive! No one!" His mother's voice boomed inside his head.

He couldn't eat more of this delicious cake.

Good thing he wasn't put on the spot anymore. The caterers proceed to cut the cake and distribute it to the people.

Patrick now sat at a table, his hubby beside him and his hubbys friends. But Patrick looked ... awkward. Everyone else was eating the cake and laughing at jokes. And then there's Patrick, not eating the cake and only smiling when Peter, I mean Pete looks over.

"Do you not like it?" Pete asks him as Tyler told a joke to Ryan.

"No, it's amazing. It's quite... tasty." Patrick answered honestly. It'll be bad luck if on the first night of their wedding they started lying to one another. Plus Patrick is really bad at lying so he wouldn't get away with it anyway.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm... um just full from eating" Patrick says referring to the food they had a bit ago. Which wouldn't be a lie if Patrick actually ate the food. He had only eaten very little. And yes, Pete noticed. I mean we are talking about his sub. HIS.

"Ok" Pete says just letting it go.

——

Some time during the celebration (if Pete dare calls it) Pete and his domaninate friends all watched as Tyler and Patrick did a weird dance on the dance floor.

"We should probably stop them before they embarrass themselves" Ryan speaks upover the music.

"Nah. Josh gets all red and flustered when put on the spot. It's actually quite adorable." Tyler says watching as his husband dabs.

"Patrick looks like the type to turn red really fast." Ryan says trying to keep the conversation going.

"Ooo I bet he studers. Pete you've gotta tell us if he studers" Tyler exclaims turning his attention to his best friend.

"I am not betting on my husband, that's just ... wrong or something." Pete struggled to come up with a reason as to why betting would be a poor choice.

"YOU aren't betting on your husband, we are" Ryan says before laughing with Tyler.

Wow you just give that short guy a drink and he just loosens up faster than a whore's vagina in a gang bang.

Josh and Patrick came back over, tired from dancing.

"Are you guys thirsty? I can flag us some drinks" Tyler offered before turning and waving a waiter over. That waiter happened to be the most annoying sub on the green earth. At least annoying to Tyler.

"Oh god, is he everywhere?" Tyler mumbles and Pete gave a small laugh.

"Haha! I was going to invite you to the wedding but you're already here" Josh laughs.

"It was an amazing wedding. Congratulations." Brendon says to Pete and Patrick before giving his attention to Tyler. "How can I help you?"

"Water for everyone"

"Water? But it's a celebration!"

Tyler tried his best not to lose his shit. I mean because no one asked for your opinion Urie. But instead of slapping this bitch into next Thursday, Tyler just have a thin smile.

"Just water"

Brendon caught on that Tyler wasn't one for jokes so he just nodded and left to go retrieve the h20. Anything to get away from that moody dominant.

"Did you guys have fun?" Pete asks the two subs at the table. Patrick smiled and nodded his head.

Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and kissed it, smiling a toothy smile. And Tyler pulled Josh onto his lap. I mean why separate the two by a chair, when Tyler's lap is more comfortable?

Brendon came back with the waters. "Is there anything else?"

Tyler looked at Pete with a stare that was asking for help, and Ryan was basically undressing Brendon with his eyes.

"We're good Brendon. Thank you," Pete says since none of the other dominants at the table had the guts to say anything. "Fun fact, you're both pathetic"

Tyler gasps and covers Josh's ears. "Not in front of my baby, Pete"

"You're not pathetic" Josh says kissing the others cheek.

Ryan excused himself from the table.

Pete went back to taking mental notes of his new lover.

1) this dude is shy

2) dominants scares him. That needs to change quickly.

3) food???

Being shy and being submissive to other dominants can be changed over time but this not eating has got to change. Now.

Pete flagged a person down. And hey look it's Brendon again. He just happens to be around. This wasn't on purpose or anything.

"Hey B, can I get some fruit and a couple of sandwiches. Also a coke, sprite, Mountain Dew and root beer."

Brendon went ahead and got what was asked of him.

"You've danced a good part of the night" Pete says as a starter. " You want to try to get your energy levels back up with some fruit or something?"

10/10 right ? Smooth wentz, right? No. Not smooth. Patrick immediately freaked out on the inside. But I mean, what was he supposed to say "No sir, I wouldn't want to eat a thing"

There was a few things his mother taught him and one of them was to never deny your dominant. EVER. So he nodded his head and accepted the plate full of fruits in front of him.

His plate was filled with cantaloupe, honeydew, pineapples, oranges, and grapes. And the only thing Patrick picked up was the grapes. Easy to eat, didn't involve a lot of chewing, I mean come on Patrick wasn't about to eat this entire plate of fruit. Just enough to satisfy his dom.

"These sandwiches are good Patrick," Pete says pick up one and bringing it to the others mouth. "Do you want to try some?"

Patrick started to shake his no. His mouth was still working on a grape. A grape that didn't take that long to chew but Patrick was taking forever to chew.

Pete's phone buzzed in his pocket, which was weird because his phone was on do not disturb and the only people who were on emergency bypass where at this party. Maybe Ryan got lost in the bathroom or something... He sat the sandwich down and picked up his phone.

From BitchFaceTy : You can't force him to eat. At least not in public

Pete made eye contact with Tyler across the circular table. Then slid his phone into his pocket again he picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

——

Ryan has gone to the bathroom. You know do the thing with the urinals. And has now moved in to wash his hands.

He stared at himself in the mirror. "Ew me and fucked up don't look good together" Ryan spoke out loud.

He turned off the water and reached for a paper towel to dry his hands. That's when the door opened. Ryan didn't pay any attention to who ever was at the door because I mean... it's a bathroom.

Until the footsteps approached him so Ryan paid them some attention and it's, you guessed it, Brendon fucking Urie.

"Hey" Ryan greets with a beautiful smile. Which made the other smile huge.

"Hey." Brendon reaches into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "I just wanted to give you my number."

"Oh!" Ryan says accepting the paper from the other. Their hands touched for that split second. And then lips connect to his.

His lips taste better than what he was expecting. Somewhere in this little kiss fest Brendon and Ryan managed their way into a stall. That's when Ryan felt his zipper go down.

"Can I?" Brendon asked as he fumbled with the button to become undone.

Ryan only nodded his head. This precious moment in time would be ruined with useless words. And that's the last thing Ryan wanted to do. Ruin the moment.

Except wait. My dudes are at a wedding. You can't have sex in the bathrom of a wedding. That's like wrong, right?

Brendon quickly pulled out the others play pole and licked it. Base to tip. Like how people licked the bottom of a spoon of ice-cream before they stuff the whole spoon into their mouth. Just with delicacy but much dedication. My dude Urie was on a mission.

"This is nice Brendon but-" Ryan started out trying his best not to lose his train of thought.

This isn't right. This is wrong on a bro code. If that even exists. But if bro code did exisit 'haveing sex with a potential boyfriend at a coworkers/friends wedding' would be a big no in that code. So yeah, Ryan you should probably stop this man from - oh my god!

Brendon at that moment decided to stop playing around and engulf Ryan's entire dick into his mouth. Not only was the transaction very sudden for Ryan and his thoughts, but it was smooth. No choking. No wet sex sounds.

Ryan then decided that it was enough.

"No" Ryan said softly. Mostly in shock because the other didn't have a gag reflex. "No. Brendon. No" he said stronger.

"Hey. Listen to my words Urie. Stop."

Brendon looked up from where he was on the ground. Dick still in mouth but he stopped all motions.

"You are going to put me back properly and fix yourself."

Brendon didn't move. He gave Ryan an 'are you serious' look. Well as best as he could with his mouth full with dick.

"I like you. I think I want to keep you" Ryan says reaching down to run his fingers through the subs hair. "But don't force me to remove you"

Ryan felt the warm mouth disappear from around his member and soon for hands to fumble their way around his private parts. Eventually Brendon stood up.

They looked into each other's eyes. Well kinda. Brendon's usual confidence has now depleted. Probably from embarrassment. Ryan wasn't sure. But Ryan did know that he needed to control the situation because this relationship (?) could quickly become a hot ass mess.

"Hey" Ryan says asking for the others attention which had fallen to the floor. "I'll call you Brendon. Make sure to pick up." Ryan smiled. And it was contagious because Brendon smiled and nods. And then Ryan leaned in and planted a kiss upon the others lips before dipping out of the stall and into the ceremony.

——

Soon the ceremony came to an end and Patrick found himself being led to a limousine. He had to say his goodbyes to Pete's friends and his now new friend Josh. So far this life hasn't been too bad. He made a friend. It has been a while since Patrick became friends with someone his mother didn't bring in. Josh was his friend. And that made Patrick happy. However this Pete character had Patrick a little bit on the fence. He seemed nice, but Patrick knew that 'nice' meant 'bad' in disguise. He hoped he was wrong as he watched his old life leave behind him.

——

3145 Words

**Author's Note:**

> 882 words.
> 
>  
> 
> MAKE SURE YOU EAT YOUR VEGETABLES BUDS!
> 
> ~Cj


End file.
